Sit Beside Me
by LaylaPlum
Summary: Not everyone takes kindly to the man who commited the most horrific betrayal. Oneshot.


**Sit Beside Me**

**///Kyaa! I'm so so so sorry it's taking me forever to update! I swear I'm working on my stories! Gah! At least 20 people emailed me to complain! T.T ...wah. Oh well. Here's a short little story I thought of while on my way from Six Flags (over Atlanta! XP) just to say sorry!! '///**

**Disclaimer: insert disclaimer here**

...

_There are no raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses _

_are sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses _

_at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains _

_and a few more of your least favorite things.._

_Build God, Then We'll Talk_

_-Panic! At the Disco_

...

It really hurt him.

Deep down inside, it killed him, ate away at his soul. He mentally pummled himself into the ground for ever considering it. It was seriously the worst thing he could have ever done.

Not only did it hurt him, it scarred them. The two people who made him open his eyes to life, that not all enemies are bad, and not everyone is as they seem. If you don't get it the first time, try again. You'll always get that second chance, because perfection doesn't come from your bloodline. It comes with practice. "Try hard. You'll make it. No matter who you are." Isn't that what they told him? Back then, he just ignored them. But just because you're a girl with a wide forehead doesn't make you weak.

Just because you're cursed and hated by the majority of the village doesn't mean you have to give up.

_"I'll be the Hokage, you just wait and see!"_ He always chanted that. He lived by that stupid little saying. Sasuke furrowed his brow. He wished he could hear Naruto say that now. He laughed at himself. Naruto probably hated him, wanted nothing to do with him. But deep down inside he told himself that it wasn't true.

Sasuke knew he was still alive. That tragic day at the waterfall had not turned fatal for Naruto, or he would be able to use the Mangekyo Sharingan. Not possible. As much as Sasuke wanted the amazing bloodline limit, killing Naruto? Naruto- the boy who grew up along side him yet always distant, knew the same horrible emptiness in his heart, the boy who earned the love and respect of hundreds of people, including Sasuke, when all had nothing but hatred towards him? The young man who trained and worked his ass off to become strong and destroy evil like Itachi and Orochimaru, to defend the ones he loved like Sakura and Hinata. The man who had wanted to become strong because he just didn't seem to realize that Sasuke's strength wasn't what attracted the girls, but that didn't matter.

Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. There. He admitted it.

But then his thoughts turned over onto another person. Another old teammate, a young girl with long hair the colour of cherry blossoms, much like her name, and eyes the shade of clean cut emeralds that shined like crystal clean water in the moonlight. She had always been a sensitive girl with a naive heart and definite charm; sadly, Sasuke had been to blind to see that. But then that girl grew into a young woman, her petal hair shorter, defining the beautiful and sharp features of her face. Her body flourished, blessing her the curves of a woman, which Sasuke just now realized he was so attracted to. Her eyes, still the colour of those beautiful green gems, seemed to lack that sort of shine that they once had. Orochimaru took that away from her. Or had it been Sasuke? He knew it was the latter.

Sasuke was sure Naruto's eyes had lost their childishness as well.

Maybe they had gone on living their lives. Heck, they were probably married with kids, the way Naruto had drawn on about her. He really loved her. Both of them did. There. He admitted it. But his abrubt departure had shattered her heart, he was positive. He had left her there on the cold stone bench with nothing but a second glance. A secret kiss to her oversized forehead. He had had no regret in leaving then.

But only now did he realize his mistake. His grand catastrophe. Their nightmare calamity.

Sasuke shifted, the shackles clinking above his head. They were definitely uncomfortable, deathly uncomfortable as he had seen _them _as they removed the dead bones from around the chains only a few days ago.

He sighed. He once thought he had to protect her. Little to his surprise, she became the strongest in the world, second to the Gondaime herself.

He thought he would kill Naruto. But little to his surprise, Naruto would end up killing him.

...

**I like wrote aaall of that in one sitting! that's A LOT for me cuz i'm like.. so ADD. lol **


End file.
